Just So You Know
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: He really honestly tried to stop the feeling he had for her blaming them on working close with her that he didn’t get out enough and she was the next best thing. Sandle.


A/N: So here's another little Sandle ficlet. Been a while since I did lyrical but when I was watching the family channel I saw part of the video and it stuck in my head. The story's kinda based loosely on the song and more the video. Yes I am a twenty year old watching the family channel what can I say I like Life With Derek, and a few others. I don't know any of this wish I did but I don't. And yes I've been working on some fics just so you know. Song is Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney – yes I like this song.

* * *

At the end of every romantic comedy involving two guys over one girl, they never show how the loser goes home and drinks until he can't remember his own name.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away_

He promised himself that he wouldn't drink no matter how bad it got, but he found himself with half a bottle of Jim Beam gone and his vision blurring in front of him.

It wasn't long before he head lulled down and the bottle spilling from his grasp, it's contents now all over his floor leaving a small puddle on the hardwood floor.

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away_

Dawn was just breaking as he woke up to the pounding in both his head at and at his door, holding his head thinking the pain would never go away he opened the door and he felt his eyes shut on their own accord as the dim light blinded him. His eyes slits he could see her in front of him; her hair curly in the early morning light before any product has touched her head.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

"Sara?" he asked in disbelief, her wedding day was today, he could think of a hundred other places she could be but she was at his door.

"I'm about to freak" shielding his eyes with his hand he let her pass shutting the door away from the blinding light.

"Why are you about to freak?" his tongue tasted like sandpaper and he tried to create salvia but to no avail and finally getting a drink helped but not much.

"So many thoughts are running through my head: Will the cake be everything I wanted it to be? What if the caterers have meat in stuff I asked for them not to be, what if the flowers look horrible, what if I'm making a mistake, what if he doesn't want kids right away. I'm thirty-eight years for crying out loud it's only a matter of time before I can't have kids"

All the questions swirled around his head and in his drunken state he could see the questions in text in front of his head swirling in circles in a dizzying matter.

"Are you happy?" the question slipped through his lips as he closed his eyes to stop the questions from flying

"Why does that matter?"

"Are You Happy?" he asked again

"Ya I guess I am"

"You shouldn't have to guess Sara you should know if you're happy or not" he walked into the living room to look out through the blinds that seemed only to hide little light.

"I was in the beginning honest, all the sneaking around and glances and everything but now…" she trailed off not sure on how to proceed.

"I'm not telling you how to run your life but you need to decide before he's humiliated in front of his family and friends if you say I Can't instead of I Do" it was killing him to say these words to her but it gave him hope that if she was undecided he still had a chance to let his feelings known.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

He really honestly tried to stop the feeling he had for her; blaming them on working close with her that he didn't get out enough and she was the next best thing. So he dated and in every relationship he compared them and one always came up short. But finally he had to admit to himself that he really didn't want to let her go.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked him out of his trance, he saw her holding the now empty bottle of Jim Beam and the small stain on the wood.

"Not since last night" he admitted the sandpaper taste in his mouth he wanted to rid of that.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth don't go anywhere" she nodded and watched him leave, she proceeded to and through out the empty bottle when he returned behind her, his chest touching her shoulder. His heartbeat in over drive, his head pounding and everything stopped when she looked at him, her breathing quickened.

_It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

He brought his hand up to brush the hair out of her face; her eyes cast downwards to his lips and he moved in. His lips just about to touch hers when her phone rang she brought her head down to look at her phone on her hip.

"Hello?" he couldn't hear what was being said on the other side of the conversation but he knew it was. _Him. _

How would he have reacted to know he was about to kiss his fiancé?

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feelings stop_

"I had some last minute errands to run" she moved away from him back into the living room he almost had have the nerve to rip that phone out of her hand and kiss her senseless to make her forget everything but his lips touching hers. He waited for her with his hands braced on the counter top; his back turned to her and he tensed when she returned.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'him win now_

"I should go, I'll see you at the wedding" that made him turn around

"No Sara you won't" her eyes drifted downwards again "Because I can't stand there watching to devoting your life to someone who's not me. No matter how much you want me there, I can't" she nodded and left, wiping away a tear before pulling away.

_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

He wasn't sure how he did it but he was dressed in a suit; his hair slicked back as far as it would go, he looked presentable except for his eyes that looked black and lifeless but he would blame it on the lack of sleep if anyone asked. He opened his door ready to leave when he saw her coming up his steps; dressed in the same attire she was this morning. Her hair still curly and her makeup non-existent. Tears in her eyes as he hugged her.

_This emptiness is killin' me  
I wonder why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here_

And then he kissed her.

_Just so you know_


End file.
